


Careful What You Wish For

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [13]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor asks Loki to make a double so that they can have a threesome.  </p>
<p>He really should have been more specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- [ Zeromancer - Clone Your Lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6ft0j0Ok2E)  
> The song is cheesy and hilarious and the video is even more so. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was no mistaking the look of envy that passed across Thor's face as Fandral described his latest visit to the brothel, a lively threesome that kept him up (in all senses of the word) all night. Loki smiled. 

"You want that too, don't you?" he asked when they were back in their room. "A threesome." 

Thor's eyes darkened. "Will you make a double?" he asked. Loki had never allowed Thor to fuck him, but a double... 

"Yes. And yes, you can fuck it," Loki told him. 

"Please," Thor breathed. 

Loki couldn't quite stifle his laughter at Thor's expression when it shimmered into being, huge and bronze and blond. 

"I meant one of you," Thor said. 

"Ah, but you didn't say that," Loki said. "And I want to watch you fuck this one." 

" _Myself?_ But-" 

"You've masturbated for me before. This isn't really that different." 

"It certainly seems like it." 

"All right, then. A deal. You fuck this one while I take you, and if you please me, next time I'll make you one of me." 

Thor glanced at his double and shrugged. "All right," he said. "Do I need to prepare him first?" 

"You most certainly _do_!" the double replied heatedly. 

"You made him talk?" Thor said, turning to Loki. 

"Of course I did," he said, delighted. "I want you to know the exquisite sounds I pull forth from you. How could I deny you such a pleasure?" 

Thor grumbled. "Could you at least do the beginning?" 

"Seidr?" 

Thor nodded. 

"But you hate when I do that, you like it when I use my fingers and take my time." 

"I'll - _we'll_ deal with it, this once." 

"Very well." Loki smiled and gave a slight twist of his fingers, making both Thors gasp at the shock of being suddenly open and slick and ready. 

Thor turned to the double. "All right, then. Hands and knees," he said. 

"Actually, I would much prefer that you face him," Loki said. 

"The deal didn't have anything about positions." 

"No, but it did stipulate that you please me." 

The double stood silently watching them. Thor nodded to him. "On your back," he said grudgingly. 

It was, if possible, even stranger to take himself than he would have imagined. To watch his own face as he slid in, knowing exactly how it felt. That slight clench of his jaw - he'd never realized before that it was visible. And he could never quite manage to keep his eyes open in those first moments he was filled; now he knew how his eyelashes fluttered through it. 

He drew back and slid in again, watching himself arch in pleasure beneath him, hearing his first faint moans pouring from the double's lips. He gave two more thrusts before Loki's hands were on his hips, stilling him. And then it was the double's turn to watch _his_ face as Loki penetrated him, the tightened jaw, the trembling lids. He buried himself fully, giving Thor a moment to adjust to the sensation, before pulling back, nearly all the way out. 

"All right, Thor. Go," Loki told him. 

He eased back slowly, muscles trembling with the effort it took to contain himself at the double sensation, the drag without and the filling within. When he drove forward, the moan that poured from the double's lips was exactly that which Thor had made moments before. It was like a slow-moving mirror, always half a thrust behind. 

As Thor grew accustomed - to the extent that he _could_ get used to the feel of delicate muscles fluttering around his cock exactly as he could feel his own around Loki's - he began to move faster, giving to his double the harsh thrusts he loved, driving his hips back against Loki with pleading gasps for more. 

At the end he was moving frantically, desperately pursuing his pleasure as his double writhed and moaned beneath him, as Loki's fingers tightened and his breaths came sharp and rough, and when he came, spilling into himself just as he felt himself flooded with Loki's own spend, he watched the face below him, fascinated. It was intriguing, he had to admit, to see how he looked right at this moment. His face and chest were flushed red, and his lips spread open in a velvet O, just the slightest hint of a smile in the taut corners, and his eyes squeezed tight in ecstasy. He could only manage to watch a moment, though, before his own eyes forced themselves shut as wave after wave of pleasure threatened to drown him. 

When he finished, he rested on his elbows, panting. He turned his head to watch Loki shift to one side, his softening cock slipping out of Thor with a spill of warmth running down him. He watched in disbelief as Loki leaned down and gave his double a passionate kiss. When he eased away, he whispered a quiet _thank you_ before it was suddenly gone and Thor was on his stomach on the bed. 

He rolled to his side once Loki moved off him. "Well? Did I please you?" he asked wryly. 

Loki leaned forwards and kissed him. "So well that you even get to pick the day." 


End file.
